Sweet Moments
by Rachel4
Summary: Little M&R love story that takes place after "Back to the Lost World"


~ SWEET MOMENTS ~  
  
Author's note: great thanx to my best friend Steffi for her support and encouragement in any situation of my life.  
  
Summary: this short story takes place after "Back to the Lost World". Roxton and Marguerite have several sweet moments.   
  
  
Marguerite Krux went along the jungle and looked around from time to time to be sure that she didn't have "company" of hungry raptors. She led her way to the pond not far from the treehouse. The day was warm and sunny and as Roxton wasn't in the treehouse Marguerite decided to take a bath. Roxton never let her go to the pond alone. But sometimes she wanted to have some privacy.   
After Christmas they both had returned to London for a couple of weeks just for packing more clothes. After that they had came back to the plateau again. Since that time Marguerite and Roxton were living like in paradise.  
Marguerite stopped abruptly. She heard the loud rustle behind her back. She stood motionlessly for several seconds and then smiled.  
She came to the pond in several minutes. The water was cold and clear. The birds were singing in the sky and this was just second time when Marguerite thought about this plateau as about paradise.   
Marguerite began to undress slowly. First she took of the hostel and put it onto the rock. Then she unbuttoned her blouse and corset. Next was her boots and skirt. Then Marguerite looked around and stepped into the water. She closed her eyes and dove into the deep.   
When she appeared on the surface again and looked at the shore she met Roxton's laughing eyes. He was standing with his arms crossed on his chest and shook his head. But smile played on his face that showed that he was in perfect mood.   
"Well, well, well," Marguerite grinned; sun played on her milky skin. "And what are you doing here? I thought you were on the hunting with Malone and Challenger."  
"You know they are very boring." Roxton made a funny face and Marguerite laughed.   
"So you ran away from them?" She smiled. "For me?"   
Roxton kissed his hand to her.  
"For you I can do everything!" He said and his voice was serious.  
Marguerite's soul filled with love and tenderness. She remembered the morning when she woke up in his arms and smiled to herself.   
"Even get the moon from the sky?" She asked slyly.  
"Even get a shooting star."  
"What for?" Marguerite bit her lip. "All my wishes came true already."  
Roxton lifted his eyebrows. Marguerite Krux drove him crazy every minute, every moment since they met almost three eyes ago. He thought about her all the time, he pictured her face in his mind and imagined her smiling to him. And now he could say that he was the happiest man on the Earth because the woman he loved was with him.   
Meanwhile Marguerite swam as close to the bank as she could and splashed water to Roxton who was so thoughtful that didn't notice it.  
"Hey!" He jumped away from the water edge. "Want to play?"  
"Do you always need so much time to understand what I want?" Her voice was full of sarcasm.   
"I'll show you how much time do I need!" Roxton promised.  
He undressed quickly and jumped into the water.  
Marguerite screamed and dove to the deep trying to swim as quickly as she could. But Roxton caught her under the water and they both came to the surface laughing.   
Marguerite slipped her hands around Roxton's neck as he kissed her passionately.   
"I like it." He whispered looking into her eyes.  
"What? Taking a bath together?" Marguerite lifted her eyebrows.  
"Kissing you when you're smiling." Roxton explained. "But about bath you're right, too. It is one of the best things here."  
"Oh, it's just an entertainment for you?" She pushed him away and laughed. "So, catch me!"  
In several minutes Marguerite was in Roxton's arms again. She smiled taking away wet hair from his face.  
"You know, John..." She began but lost her breath when looked into his eyes.  
"What?" His kissed her nose.  
"I never was so happy as now." She whispered looking into his eyes.   
Roxton lifted his eyebrows and smirked.  
"Even in the morning after Christmas?" He wondered. "Even on our private picnic last week?"  
Marguerite hugged him tightly and laughed. She wanted to laugh from the feeling of easiness and happiness in her soul. When she was with Lord John Roxton she felt herself so safe and loved that it even hurt her and she wanted to cry. She still thought that it was just a dream and when she woke up in the night she always turned to see Roxton sleeping next to her to be sure that he was real.   
During last weeks all her life changed completely. Roxton and she had a long conversation and after it all her bad memories were wiped away forever.  
"Oh, this" she drawled. "It was so long ago..."  
"May be I should remind you something special?" Roxton leaned to kiss her. "Does this say something to you?"  
"Sure." She murmured with a light smile.  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Marguerite, and I always will."  
In a half an hour they both were sitting on the shore completely dressed. Marguerite found a wonderful place in Roxton's lap and now was enjoying a day in the circle of his arms.   
Then she laughed suddenly and caught Roxton's amazed gaze.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I didn't plan this day to finish so wonderfully." She turned to meet his eyes.   
His gaze didn't change and Marguerite explained.  
"I knew that you were following me when I went to the pond." She leaned to kiss him. "But I didn't plan it to be... like this..."  
Roxton hugged her tighter.  
"You know, I have one wonderful idea." He said.  
"What?" Marguerite asked impatiently.  
But he just smiled.  
"John! Tell me!"  
"Well, what do you think about a dinner with candles, music and white wine?" He asked finally.   
Marguerite's eyes filled with interest. Then she screamed happily and hanged on his neck.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!!!!" She exclaimed.  
"Say it once more." Roxton demanded.  
"I love you!"  
"Nice to see how obedient wife you'll be." He kissed her gently. "You do everything I ask to..."  
  
  
* THE END * 


End file.
